Naruto Unbound
by thefrost939
Summary: Naruto was just a young boy, weak, dense as hell. that all changed on the trip. rated M for later chapters, Naruhina, maybe something more. *FIRST FANFIC*
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Unbound

* * *

*NOTICE*: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Words' - thinking, "words" - talking, *words* - action while talking such as sighs or grunts or coughs, "words" - demon talking

Enjoy!

By TheFrost-939

* * *

Chapter 1: Unbound, The beginning of a change

BANG BANG BANG came the fists on the door. With a grown and a few scratches to the back of his head, Naruto walked up to the door, unlocked the two dead bolts and swung the door open half way showing the already noon sun high over the leaf village.

"Naruto do you have any idea what time it is?" said one gusty pervy ninja.

Jiraiya leaned up against the door frame and looked into Narutos apartment to see it completely dust free! (Which startled him because come on were talking about Naruto)

Naruto looked back at his clock and saw that it was presently 12:04 PM. Wide eyed he threw his night cap onto his suitcase and ran to the shower yelling "be ready soon, come in and make yourself comfortable" over his shoulder.

Jiraiya walked in and took a seat on Narutos couch and leaned back and closed his eyes to rest.

Naruto quickly turned on the water and looked into the mirror waiting for the water to heat up. "*sigh* last day here for a while" leans in closer to the mirror and looks deep into his own eyes for a few seconds.

Going over the tub and running his hand through the warm water, steps into the tub and washes every inch of his body and wild hair quickly all the while spacing out about Sasukes most hurtful betrayal of the leaf and the trip to come with Jiraiya. With his mind on other things he takes a step forward to wash the soap out of his eyes and accidently steps on the soap bar that he used only moments ago and fall to the floor. With the new aches and pains plaguing his body from the previous fall, he decides to lay there for a few minutes and just relaxes and lets the water run onto his somewhat still healing chest.

After about 3 minutes of lying he finally gets up and rinsed his body with the warm water. Turning the water off and stepping onto the rug and drying his body and wraps the towel around his waist and walks out to see Jiraiya on the couch with his head back and arms on the top of the couch. He goes into his room to change into his (kill me) orange jumpsuit and grabs his crap and walks out to find Jiraiya at the door holding it open for him.

'That's screaming time to go' Naruto thought and quickly walked out the door into the nice sun light of the day.

Walking down his stairs and into the street to see many people still having the time to glare at the Demon child after a invasion and one of the world's greatest Kages death, Naruto lowers his head and just follows Jiraiya all the way to the gate, having said all of his goodbyes the night before at a picnic thrown by Tsunade and entertained by the many misadventures of the mighty prankster and guest of honor, Naruto himself all told by Iruka or other entertainments such as the eating contest sponsored by Ichiraku Ramen (all free of charge because it was all for Narutos happiness and as a farewell gift to said individual).

Arriving at the gate, Naruto looks up to find Tsunade, who was standing there holding a large scroll the size of the Third hokages scroll of seals.

"Naruto, you should know...life isn't easy. You should know that better than anyone. So here." handing Naruto a very large scroll.

"The Third Hokages left in his will that you take position of a copy of his scroll of seals and some of his other scrolls, also i thought that i would like to help in your development in some way over your trip. so i took the copy and copied all the medical jutsu that i can think of and put it in a scroll and a copy of the Nara Clan Medical Encyclopedia, everything from basic remedies to surgical jutsus, into a scroll and sealed both into a storage seal at the very beginning that i added, its properly labeled so you'll find it easily." Tsunade spoke.

Naruto taking the huge scroll in his hands finding it heavier then he thought as he almost fell over.

"And here is a basic medic kit and a book on all medical herbs in all the nations that i co-wrote myself" she added as she handed Naruto another book.

Naruto looked at the gifts and smiled and looked up at Tsunade and said "Thanks Oba-chan, I'll read them all." He put the book in his pack and strapped the large scroll to the bottom of his pack and hugged Tsunade waist.

Jiraiya, smiles a small smile, places a hand on Narutos shoulder and says "alright Naruto, time to go, we have a long way to go." he looks to Tsunade and smiles a little bigger

"I'll bring him back. He'll be way stronger, right Naruto?"

"Yep let's go pervy sage!" Naruto starts to walk fast out of the village.

Jiraiya places a hand on Tsunade shoulder, "I'll keep his safe. I'll make him stronger than his father." he grins "keep his seat warm" and with that Jiraiya starts his and Narutos journey with a smiling Tsunade behind them, a single tear running down her cheek.

Little did anyone know that a long girl with lavender colored eyes holding a small fox in her arms was watching from behind a balcony wall "Naruto, be safe" a low whisper no one could hear but weighed heavy on the young heart of Hinata as she watched Narutos figure gets smaller and smaller in the distance

*(THAT EVENING)*

"Alright Naruto, this looks like a great spot to stop to set up camp for the night" Jiraiya said as he looked at the little clearing a little ways from the road.

"It's only four, we still have five hours till it gets dark though so we could make it to the next town by dark if we kept walking" Naruto stated as he looked around.

"Oh so you don't want to train for a while? Well i guess i could teach you this move later on then" Jiraiya spoke with a grin as he say Naruto spin around at the last part and quickly make four bushins to set up camp.

"No no this is fine, so what's this new jutsu then?" Naruto quickly said as one of his clones took Jiraiyas pack off for him and started setting up two small tents for both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Well first off let's find out what your nature affinity is, ok?" Jiraiya said while pulling some chakra paper out of his back pocket and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto being Naruto asks "what's is nature affinity?" while examining the chakra paper

"Well in general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of the five element types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature." Jiraiya said matter-a-fact.

"To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) like the one in your hand are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra. If fire then the paper will ignite and turn to ask, if wind then the paper will split in two, if lightning then it will wrinkle, if earth it will crumble away, and if its water then it will become damp. All you have to do is mold a little chakra into it." Jiraiya explained

Naruto, hearing this molds chakra into the paper and watch's as the paper splits not once but 12 times, one half gets wet and the other half crumbles away.

"What does this mean" Naruto exclaimed, showing the paper to a wide eyed Jiraiya.

"That means you have a very strong affinity for wind and normal average affinity for water, and earth." Jiraiya says as he notices a very little very thin black line briefly appear and disappears around Narutos neck under the shadow of his head.

"Naruto, take your shirt and coat off, turn around and raise your hair for me, then mold chakra again" Jiraiya says as he starts to look at Narutos neck more closely

Naruto doing as told takes his coat and shirt off, turns around, lifts his hair and molds chakra only to hear Jiraiya gasp and say "keep molding it. Hold still."

Jiraiya looks close to see a little dot on Narutos spin and places a finger on it and forces a little chakra into it only for a very complex seal to appear all around Narutos neck and for Naruto to fall backwards into Jiraiyas open arms unconscious. Jiraiya carefully examines the seal to see that it's a binding seal. 'Why would this be here? Those on the council better not be behind this...it's clearly not one of Danzo's seals, then who?' Jiraiya thought to himself. He places his hand on the seal and closed his eyes to focus on removing the seal only for He himself to slump over unconscious with his hand still on the seal.

*(Deep within Narutos Mind)*

Jiraiya opens his eyes to see that he is standing in the middle of a very large room with no openings other than large bars too big to be forged by any normal smiths.

"**YOU TRIED TO REMOVE THE SEAL. WHY?**" Jiraiya felt the ground shake with every word only to look up to see large red eyes.

"You're the nine-tailed fox." Jiraiya said with no fear in his voice. "How did you being me within your seal?" Jiraiya inquired as he turned his head slightly to the side.

"**SO LONG AS YOU TOUCH ANY SEAL ON THIS BOY THEN I CAN BEING YOU HERE AS I PLEASE. NOW TELL ME, WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO REMOVE THE SEAL THAT I PLACED ON THE BOY FROM WITHIN?**" The Kuuybi spoke as it neared the bars.

"Wait, you placed that seal on him? I was going to remove it because it's a binding seal that appears on him as he uses chakra. Its restricting his chakra flow to his head, no wonder why his so thick headed." Jiraiya spoke as he neared the cage.

"**I PLACED THE SEAL ON HIM SO MY CHAKRA DOES NOT OVERWHELM HIS BODY.**" Kuuybi spoke.

"His body by now has adapted to you being within him. You must remove it before permanent damage is done to his brain. I request you remove the seal for if not i will remove it by force." Jiraiya spoke with a cold calculating glare.

"**YOU HAVE STONE SANNIN TO REQUEST SOMETHING FROM A DEMON...FOR THAT I WILL REMOVE THE SEAL. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF IT WERE TO BE ROMOVED. WHEN YOU AWAKEN THE SEAL WILL BE GONE, YOU WILL PLACE MY CONTAINER WITHIN HIS TENT AND LET HIM REST. BY MORNING THE EFFECTS SHOULD WEAR OFF AND HE WILL BE ABLE TO UTILIZE ALL HIS FACILITIES. BECAUSE THE SEAL HOLDING ME WITHIN HIM STEALS MY CHAKRA AWAY FROM ME AND GIVE IT TO HIM HE WILL BE ABLE TO UTILIZE HIS FACILITIES TO THERE MAXIMUM AT ALL TIME. SO BE PREPARED FOR HE WILL BE DIMWITTED NO MORE.**" The Demon Kitsune spoke.

With that said, Jiraiya was plunged into darkness with the revelation that he was just praised by a demon and that he will have a lot of work to do.

*(exit Narutos mind)*

Jiraiya awoke moments later with Naruto at his side. He checked Narutos neck for any seals and gladly found none, he then picked up Naruto and placed him in his tent and decided to follow Narutos example and sleep.

*(Within Narutos Mind)*

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a very large room, sitting up fast and quickly regretting it as a major headache plagued his brain and he quickly took in his surroundings.

From behind him he heard someone clear there throat. Naruto slowly stood and was about to speak when he finally notice a (human) figure on the other side of the very large bars.

"Hey how did you get in there? You should run, that's where the Kuuybi resides" Naruto shouted as he quickly ran over to the bars and motioned for the (what looks to be female) person to come out of the bared off area.

"Hello Naruto, it's the first time you haven't called me stupid fox while you were here" As the woman neared the bars Naruto could finally see her clearly. This woman had Orangeish hair that was extremely long all the way down to her calf's, that branched out behind her and gently swished around as nine separate tails would, she was rather tall reaching 6 feet, she had somewhat elongated fox ears that were orange with white black tips protruding from the upper sides of her head and as Narutos eyes went down her body he had a small blush as he noticed her rather large 'assets'. To Narutos eyes she was a very beautiful woman in a light orange summer dress.

Then what the woman said hit him like a box of bricks "Kuuybi?" To the woman's nod, Naruto then asked with a completely shocked face "Wait you're a female?"

At that the Kuuybi giggled "Already using big words, that's great."

Offence then crossed Narutos face then curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Ok, let me start from the beginning." Kuuybi spoke

*(flashback)*

A flash of light was the only signal of the forth hokages arrival in the now devastated Konaha. Minato looked on as the Kuuybi blocked the hundreds of Kunai thrown at by all the ninja trying to force it out of the village.

Minato then used his flying thunder god jutus to teleport to the Kuuybi and quickly teleport away off into the foot hills. On arrival, Kuuybi towered over Minato as he rushed over to his dying wife Kushina that was lying on a large flat rock.

"Kushina, are you and Naruto alright?" Minato spoke franticly as he took Naruto away from Kushina and looked her over and noticed a deep stab just below Kushina's heart.

"I'll be fine. *cough cough* I hope you didn't get in too much trouble with the villagers Kuuybi." A small smile crossed Kushina's face as a little blood seeped down from the corner of her lips.

"Kushina...she was being controlled...a man named Tobi controlled her and almost destroyed the village" Minato looked down at the crying baby that was Naruto and gently handed him back to Kushina.

Upon hearing this Kushina looked up at Kuuybi and said "you didn't mean too huh?" At that the giant Demon Kitsune shook her head no and lowered her head and Kushina gently rubbed her soft fur gently.

Kushina then looked at Naruto. "Minato...you know we have to seal Kuuybi into Naruto." she said very sadden.

"Yeah." Minato stated as he placed his hand on the ground and a small cloud of smoke appeared and when the cloud dispersed there was what would be a small shrine but what was actually a sealing cradle. Minato then takes Naruto and places him in the cradle and takes a giant scroll from his back and places it next to the small cradle.

"Naruto" Minato spoke as he looked at Kushina with tears rolling down his cheeks. "We both agree that you should always remember...we love you." And with a flash of light, Kuuybi was then sealed within Naruto, and Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were dead.

*(end flashback)*

Naruto looked at Kuuybi with grief and tears streaming down his cheeks and then looked to the ground in thought after hearing about the final moments of his parent's lives.

"So they didn't abandon me…the truly loved me?" Naruto quickly looked up to Kuuybi as she nodded her head and smiled

"With all this and me removing the seal things will be very different and this is going to be entertaining" Kuuybi grinned a toothy grin.

*END CHAPTER ONE*

i started Chapter Two already so other then basic editing and small mistakes i wont be editing this story in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Unbound

* * *

-I will be updating as soon as I finish with the chapters so yeah, I'm going to try to update at least once a week (that's a hope by the way). I'm going to try to have close to 3000 words per chapter, give or take a few but eh. In total I didn't think this many people like my story already. It's actually kind of scary, and pressuring, BUT ILL KEEP WRITING (or in my case typing) lol

*hinto-I know I have little spelling mistakes and it was only the first chapter, and I plan on having follow the story up till this point at least follow the main cannon but it's going to change because that's what I can do as the person that is writing this story, if it did follow the main cannon then what's the point of it being a fan fiction and with that thanks for the review.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return of an unpredictable ninja

*(Konahas front Main gates)*

"So did you hear about Naruto?" Kotetsu asked as he looked at his friend and longtime teammate.

"What? About him coming back today or about him reaching A rank threat level in the bingo books?" Izumo asked raising an eye brow looking at some random traveler's documents and then stamping his visitors pass and handing it back to the individual and looking back at Kotetsu.

Eyes slightly widened from hearing that information, "He got A rank? Damn he must be getting really strong, I can't wait to see the kid" he then smiled and looked forward to the man in front of him only to drop his pen on the table and had his mouth hanging open.

Izumo looked down and then reached down and grasped the pen and placed it back on the table and then looked up to the visitor only for his jaw to drop as well.

Perplexed, both of them sat there staring at a now 18 year old Naruto that was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt underneath a dark orange vest with a blood red short-sleeved trench with a black flame pattern along the hemline and had orange pants and black sandals and 2 large scrolls and one medium scroll strapped horizontally across his back with a over the shoulder black strap.

With the long black bandanna straps flowing in the gently breeze Naruto then said with a small smile while scratching his cheek "umm can you clear me so I can head to the hokage tower?"

Shaking his head quickly, Kotetsu then started going through Narutos documents and started stamping the all clear while looking through all the places Naruto had been in the last 5 years and was astonished that there were places that he couldn't even imagine being at let alone how to say their names.

Kotetsu then handed the documents back to Naruto and said his welcomes as Naruto turned, waved and started through the village for the hokage tower.

Kotetsu then turned to Izumo and lifted his hand and said "That was Naruto….Holy"

*(With Naruto)*

'Humm that was a little weird…oh well, wow things haven't changed much' looking around Naruto then say young ninja jumping across the roof tops and watched as their Jonin sensei raced after them, Naruto smiled and then say a store the left and walked up to the owner to by a newspaper for the recent events and happening going on within the village. As Naruto walked he read the newspaper and didn't even get to finish by the time he got to his destination, quickly he folded the newspaper and placed it in a pocket within his trench coat and told the assistant that he was there to see the hokage. She then motioned for him to sit so he did and continued to read the newspaper. Minutes later the same assistant walked over and motioned for him to follow and was escorted up many stairs and to a large double door and told to wait. So he waited as the lady went in and seconds later he heard scuffling of feet and the doors busted open almost hitting Naruto in the face, revealing a very happy Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Tsunade almost shouted with glee hugging shouted individual tightly and lifted him of the ground and gently shook him back and forth.

"Oba…chan…please…can't…breath" Naruto spoke as he tried to escape from the fifth hokage, hearing his hushed words Tsunade place him down and then dragged him into her office and threw the assistant out and told her to cancel everything for the rest of the day and the next only to hear her whine while walking back down the hall.

Tsunade then proceeded to sit on the edge of her desk and stare at the young man assessing his tall stature. Naruto only stared back waiting for the older woman to ask the many questions that could be seen running to the tip of her tongue but wouldn't come.

Seeing that the questions weren't coming like expected Naruto then proceeded to look around the office. "Looks like you at least changed some of the pictures on the walls *looking back to Tsunade* so do you want my debriefing or can I go home and just rest from my long training trip"

Tsunade was shocked to say the least; she thought Naruto would at least want to brag about his trip and then try to run off to see his friends. 'What happen too you Naruto?' Tsunade thought as her jaw gently opened to quickly close and then spoke "I don't need a debriefing, I just wanted to see you and see how you thought of your trip. Oh and why didn't you arrive with Jiraiya two months ago?"

"The trip went well, learned a lot, and I wanted time to train on my own with the fox's. Yes, I completed the training and I am now a kitsune sage. I'd also like to ask when you'd like to assess me on all my training." Naruto then yawned and folded the newspaper and slipped it back into his pocket. Seeing the newspaper, Tsunades face had shock all over it. 'He's reading an actual newspaper?' she then looked at Naruto as she stood and activated a scanning jutsu "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto then looked as he was just now focusing on her and gave his signature fox grin "Yeah, sorry I'm just really tired is all, I finished my training yesterday and because of the time difference from here and the forest of guardians, I reversed summoned to the same place I was summoned from, which was only a few miles out so I just stayed the night in a tree since it was too late to set up a normal camp. That and I didn't really sleep this last night because I'm used to the forests time which is presently eight in the afternoon. So yeah, I'm just really exhausted, sorry."

Tsunade then looked him over once again, 'He's really changed.' Shaking her head she then hugs Naruto again and said while pulling away "it's good to have you back Naruto, things have been so weird without you in this village. Now you go home and sleep, ill assess you tomorrow so sleep well…because I'll be the one to assess you." Satisfied she then smiles and turns Naruto around minding the huge scrolls and gently pushes him out the door, "okay, now go home and sleep because I heard about almost all of your travels and I know you can almost beat Jiraiya. So go sleep." And with that she pushed Naruto out the door and closed it gently then leaned against the door and smiled and was thinking that Naruto really has changed quite a bit. She then stood up and walked to her desk where she pulled out a huge bottle of sake because she now has the whole day to drink and relax since shizune was working at the hospital.

She then poured a shot and shouted bottoms up and quickly drank the shot.

Naruto was shaking his head as he walked out of the building and walking down the main road and already noticed that some of the people were already noticing who he was. Word was spreading and it was spreading fast. He quickly henged without seals and walked into Ramen Ichiraku and ordered some quick food and then quickly took off after saying he'd be back later for more.

Naruto continued down the street with his henge and soon arrived at his apartment complex that looked worse for wear and was even more ran down then he left.

Naruto just started to walk up the steps but then suddenly stopped, dropping the henge and with a sigh he then said "Hey Kakashi, how's it going?" Naruto then looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi reading the newest installment of ich-ich paradise.

Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled. "It's going good, thanks for asking Naruto. I'm glad to see that you're back in one piece."

Naruto the turned toward Kakashi and smiled. "I'd invite you in but I just got here and I have no idea what it looks like on the inside." Naruto said as he gestured to his home.

"That's quite alright, just wanted to stop by and say hi and see if you needed anything to help adjust back to the regular routine of things." Kakashi then put his book away and looked off at the surrounding area just observing the day to day livings.

Putting his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose, Naruto then said in an unserious voice "Well I could have you go to the store and get me some basic utilities and some milk and ill reimburse you when you get back, that alright?"

Kakashi knowing Naruto thought that he would as to just hang out then eye smiled "Alright, I'll be back in a little, clean up inside before I get back" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

With a straight face Naruto turned around and went up the stairs and slide the same old key that locked this same door 5 years ago. With a sigh Naruto opened the door and walked in.

'This same place *looking around and taking the large scrolls and placing them on his bed* the same place that I lived through seven years of the villagers torture.' Naruto stood there for a few seconds just remembering the horrible moments.

Shaking those negative thoughts from his head, he moved to and opened the window and went across the room and preformed Wind Release: Great Breakthrough without any hand seals which quickly blew the all the dust out the window and into the street. With that accomplished he then went over to the sink and turned the water on so see a little dirt in the water and let it run and went into the bathroom to do the same. Naruto let the water run till no minerals were in the water and shut off both faucets.

With a sigh he then walked over to the door and opened it as Kakashi was just about to knock. "Thanks, how much do I got to give you" With that Naruto took the groceries and led Kakashi to his table and set everything on the table and began sorting things out.

"You don't have to pay me anything, you're probably short on money anyways, so don't worry. *getting out his book* So are you excited about getting back to being a ninja?" Kakashi then looked up to Naruto as he was just finishing putting everything away and just sitting down across Kakashi and then crossed his arms.

"I'm not short on anything…well except my patience. I want to know why you didn't tell me, I'd also like to know about them Kakashi." Naruto spoke as he stared hard at Kakashi.

Hidden well but not in his eyes, shock, Kakashi then leaned forward crossing his arms and placed them on the table and hung his head. "How did you find out? And better yet how did you know that I knew them?"

"when I left…something happened and things just started to click into place and I didn't know that you knew them personally but thanks for the info, by how you reacted I'd say you were close…student maybe? *Kakashi then rubbed his neck, suddenly sore* yep got that one right, my fathers? *Kakashi then looked up and looked Naruto straight into the eye* yep, so why did you lie to me…or rather yet, why didn't you come to me and tell me, keep me safe, Anything" the last bit with his voice a little raised. Naruto then readjusted himself on his seat and looked Kakashi back just as much.

"its was to kee.." Kakashi started

"Don't give me that to keep me safe shit" Naruto snapped, suddenly walking over too his scrolls and opening the medium sized one and quickly unsealing something then quickly flicked it into the wall just next to Kakashis head.

Slowly turning his head to face the tri-prong kunai that was imbedded into the wall, Kakashi then quickly tried to pull it out of the wall but couldn't because it was to embedded into the surface of the wall. "Naruto, where did you get this?"

"Jiraiya gave it to me on my 17th birthday, 17 years, it took me 17 years to learn of my heritage and I had to do it in a bet, a bet in which I had to beat Jiraiya the toad sannin himself." Naruto stated with an elevated voice.

Upon hearing this Kakashi then turned to Naruto and lifted his Forehead Protector and got down on his knees and bowed. "Naruto, I am truly sorry for all that has happened to you that I could have prevented if I were there, i am sorry that I couldn't be there for you, if I had known that you were my teachers son then I would have tried to have been there for you. I didn't know till after I was your teacher that you were my teachers son and since then I have tried, believe me I have. I know you won't forgive me and I know I have lost your trust, but I swear on my own father's grave that I will try to make it up to you one day."

"Get up. Make it up to me now." Kakashi quickly looked up to see Naruto back sitting in his chair fiddling with the tri-prong kunai.

Kakashi then got up and sat back in his chair and looked at Naruto as he closed his left eye. "how would I do that?"

Without a bat of an eyelash, "tell me about them, the stories between a two people, tell me about both my mother and father. Who were they, how did they act, and finally *placing the kunai on the table and leaning his arms on the table and his head on them* tell me the many stories my father would tell me before bed If he were here today."

Taken aback by the sudden request Kakashi did what he hadn't done in front of anyone in years, he took down his face mask. Smiling, he told Naruto many stories about the adventures of team Minato and many other stories about his mother and father late into the night.

*(elsewhere in Konaha that same night)*

'Crying? From where?' Looking down the hall to the right and the left trying to find the direction of the sobs. Hinata decided to head to the right and to her satisfaction then sobs gradually grew louder and louder as she neared the door at the end of the hall.

Slowly opening the door to see a small girl on a futon crying into a pillow. "Are you alright" lowering her hand placing it on the little girls shoulder and gently pulling her over to see her face. To her surprise it was herself only 5 years before.

With a startled epp Hinata shot up right with tears rolling down her face and stared at her wall while attempting to calm herself down. When she finally accomplished that she looked up into the clear sky and stared at the moon wishing that Naruto was there and that she could finally tell him of her feelings that she had for the blonde. She was happy that she would see him sometime tomorrow and quickly laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

*END CHAPTER TWO*


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Unbound

*AND THE STORY CONTINUES!*

Chapter Three:

'Where's the alarm?' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked at the clock. '3:58, *sighs as he sits up and throws his legs over the edge*always a few minutes before' Naruto thought as he stood up, turned the alarm off and walked over to the window and opened the curtains to the words "DIE DEMON" painted on his windows. With another sigh he created a clone and sent it off to clean the window as he went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Sometime later, Naruto walked out of his bathroom in only a towel and was walking to his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door, with his mind on the "personal exam" with Tsunade he walked over to his front door and undid the locks and siege seal to open the door to a Hinata in a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals, she had a beat red blush and was smiling so hard that her eyes were closed and her arms together pressing her bust up and out (unknowingly). "Good morning Hinata" Naruto spoke as he smiled back and was thinking back to all the times he and Hinata always interacted and quickly saw his ignorance of her feelings. 'There is no way she likes me anymore, she probably already has someone.' Naruto thought as he grimaced and quickly recovered his smile before the young lady noticed.

"Go-good mo-mornin *Hinata finally opens her eyes a little* EEP" and with that she fell forward into Narutos chest as he quickly caught the fainted girl. With another sigh he then lifted Hinata up into a bridal carry and closed the door with his foot. Placing Hinata on the couch he then went into the kitchen and put water on to boil as he quickly walked into his room and dressed in his normal pants and a plain black zip up hoodie.

Coming out of his room Naruto goes over to the kettle and finishes the tea and then with tea cups goes over to the couch and waits for Hinata to wake from her small slumber. Minutes later Hinata leans up and notices Naruto leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed. Hinata then sits up straight and blushes again, 'I'm in Narutos apartment…alone with Naruto…ok Hinata you can do this' Hinata thought as she was staring at Naruto.

Blushing and leaning over and grasping the tea and handing it to Hinata, "here this should help you relax and stop you from fainting so you can tell me what you've been trying to tell me for quite some time." Hinata then quickly grasps the cup and gulped the tea down and asks for more, all while blushing again.

"give it a minute, trust me you will feel it, this is what I make after a very hard day's work and when I'm stressed" Naruto then closed his eyes and counted down from 30 slowly, only to reopen his eyes to see Hinata leaned back against the couch back blushing like an idiot in love and staring at Naruto sleepishly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hinata blurted out as she leaned against Narutos shoulder.

Raising an eye brow and thinking that he shouldn't have given her that big a cup. "Yeah, go for it."

"What would you do if I told you that I have always liked you?" Hinata spoke as she leaned up and kissed Naruto at the end of her sentence. Naruto taken aback widened his eyes and then after relaxing a little gently kissed her back but broke this kiss quickly. "as much as I love that you feel that way for me, you are under a stop relaxer at the moment and I would love to take you on a date some time. Is that ok?" with a sleepish nod from Hinata Naruto then hugged her and told her to wait there and moved off to his room to change, minutes later Naruto walked out in the same attire as the day before.

"ok. I'm sorry but I have to go and meet the hokage so she can evaluate me, would you like to come and watch? I know for sure that I can't leave you alone the way you are." With a nod from Hinata again Naruto then took her hand and led her out the door and lock the locks. He then placed his free hand on the middle of the door and a chakra siege seal appeared and just as quickly disappeared. With a nod of acceptance he then looked to Hinata and smiled and lifted her up and placed her on his back because he knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with him in her present state and took to the roofs at an amazing speed.

*(With Tsunade)*

"Ouch *Tsunade shields her eyes from the sun* its too damn early in the morning for people with hang overs." Tsunade spoke as she exited her home and started to walk to the hokage tower only blocks away. She then felt a chakra signature that made her look up with surprise and shouted a "HEY!" and watched as Naruto landed on a roof a block away, looked back and then jumped down and jog over to her location.

"Good morning oba-chan, just going to the hokage tower now? *Tsunade nods and gestured to Hinata* oh i wanted to her to tell me what she's been trying to tell me for years now so I gave her a relaxer and she finally told me *with a nod from Hinata and a small blush under her sleepish eyes*… but I think it was a little too strong for her and now I'm going to watch her till it wears off, I don't want Hiashi to kill me the second day I'm back." Finishing with a chuckle and Tsunade shaking her head.

"Well let me see Hinata *Naruto puts her down and Tsunade activates an analysis jutsu* would u like to get your evaluation over with this morning then? Because from what I can tell Hinata already took a lot of relaxers and they are working in conjunction with the stuff you gave her, so you're going to be with her all day." Tsunade chuckled as she thought this was the best thing for Hinata and Naruto to get together.

"Actually I was going to ask you just that. *Naruto smiles* looks like us blondes think alike" Naruto chuckled and then flinches at the light tap on the forehead from Tsunade as Hinata then cuddles up to Narutos arm and sends Tsunade into a giggle fit. "Looks like she really likes you Naruto, maybe you got yourself a girlfriend" Tsunade said as both young adults blushed madly and looked at each other then looked away as Hinata took a small step away only for Naruto to gently grasp her pinky and then for them to lock hands.

Still blushing Naruto looked at hokage monument "so will you be able to evaluate me this morning?"

"sure" Tsunade said as she looked at the hokage monument and stared at the forth hokages face for a few seconds before looking back at the young adults and nodded. "cat *said anbu appeared behind Tsunade in a bowing position* clear all training grounds within a mile of training ground 10. And do it now. *Said anbu then nodded and disappeared just as she came* well shall we go then? "

"Alright, Hinata you ready?" and with a nod Naruto lifted Hinata onto his back again and leapt to the roofs just as Tsunade was jumping to the second.

*(training ground 10, 4 miles out of Konaha, Middle of a huge field)*

'Standing in the middle of a field for a half hour…where is the hokage?' cat thought as she shifted her weight to her other leg.

"Having fun standing out here all alone?" Naruto whispered into cats ear, Scaring the crap out of her and making Hinata giggle.

"Naruto don't scare cat, remember cats have long claws, you should know that better than anyone because the daimyos cat Tora" Tsunade stated chuckling at the squirming of Naruto at the thought of said demon spawn of a cat.

Cat turned to the 3 and shook her head before bowing "area is clear hokage, is there anything farther you desire?"

"Other than holding my coat and taking Hinata here to the outer edge of this clearing and waiting for me to call again, no nothing else." Tsunade took of her coat and handed it to cat just as she was hoisting Hinata onto her back then in a swirl of leaves disappeared from the clearing.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready for your evaluation? *Naruto nodded and tightened his scroll holster to his back* well then what would you like to do first?" Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Well since I can't do any genjutsu we can't do that, so let's start with taijutsu so I can do ninjutsu last. I got a surprise for you when it comes to ninjutsu." Naruto stated as he lowered onto way down into a crouch.

"Well since this is your evaluation you should start it, don't you think?" Tsunade spoke and Naruto nodded.

Naruto then rushed forward almost too fast for Tsunade to react and throws a punch at her head for her to block but knees her in the gut stunning her while stepping down on her foot so she falls to the ground backwards and Naruto then punches her in the gut again stunning her once again. Naruto then falls with his knee first as hard as he can into her gut and starts to whale on her upper chest lower neck. Tsunade then throws a side punch to Narutos head only for him to catch her fist shocking Tsunade and then grasp her hand and threw his right leg around her arm and slide his thighs against her shoulder and tightened his legs on her chest and quickly dislocated her arm with a loud pop. Then Naruto released his left leg, Tsunade seeing a chance then slide up above it trying to escape and then Naruto tightened his legs around her waist and slid behind her and slid his arms around her neck and started to squeeze and restrict the blood and oxygen flow making Tsunade black out as she struggled in vein.

Minutes later Tsunade regained consciousness with Naruto, Hinata, and cat above her looking down at her. Amusement evident on Jiraiyas face as he knew Narutos methods in fighting and that wasn't even with ninjutsu.

"Wow Naruto, I have to give you credit, you took down a sannin in under a minute in taijutsu. Damn your so awesome" Hinata blurted out still well under the effects of the drug.

Rubbing her shoulder and slightly shaking her head from the migraine slowly developing "well I give you an A+ for taijutsu." Tsunade stated feeling the pain seeping through her body for her match.

"Well Naruto its time for ninjutsu, so let's see it, what is some jutsu you learned while you were gone on your five year training trip." Tsunade said as she rolled her shoulder after relocating it back into its socket.

"Well I have a jutsu that will shock you all." Naruto then pulled out his tri-prong kunai showing it to everyone present, getting a few raised eye brows, Naruto then throws the kunai into a tree at the end of the forest and then pulled another out and disappeared in what seemed to be a vortex (think of the teleporting off of the movie jumper). In the same instant you could see him reappear at the tree with the kunai in it and then Naruto reappeared again before Hinata.

"What do u think?" Naruto then looked from one person to the other examining their faces except for cat; he looked at her body language. "Where did you learn that?" Tsunade said somewhat slack jawed from the young ninja's presentation of that jutsu.

Naruto then looked down and pulled out a hidden scroll that had the Namikaze seal on it. "I learned it from my father. He was a genius. There are things that I'm still finding in here." Motioning to the scroll he then put it away and sighed and then looked up to Tsunade. "So what is your opinion?"

Hardening her expression, Tsunade then crossed her arms. "Well based on reports and what I've seen today, I'm going to promote you to sannin. You are the first of the new generation of sannin and I've waited for your return so I could choose with your help who would be on your team."

To say the least everyone was dumbstruck at the sudden promotion of the man that once was Konahas number one unpredictable and knucklehead ninja. Hinata then jumped onto Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Naruto! Congratulations!" she then kissed him as he fell back on the ground. At this, Tsunade and cat were giggling and smiling as they slowly walked away. "Congrats Naruto, come by later and see me" Tsunade shouted over her shoulder as she leapt off into the trees followed close behind cat leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

*(with Tsunade)*

Tsunade landed in front of the hokage tower and opened the door and walked in, making her way to her office she was greeted by Shizune and a mound of paperwork. Sighing in defeat once again she sat down at her desk and proceeded to go through the more urgent documents. "So how did he do?" Shizune asked as she took a folder from Tsunade and handed another one to her.

"Great, better than expected actually. He beat me at taijutsu and he knows his heritage and his father's jutsus as well, so I promoted him to sannin and told him the beginning of my plan. Oh and apparently he and Hinata Hyuga." Tsunade stated as she signed and stamped a paper only to look up and see shizune with her eyebrows raised. Tsunade then snapped her fingers in the medic-nins face snapping her out of her shock. "Well that's great, and does that mean you plan to create a new sannin team is ahead of schedule?" Shizune then proceeded to pass a large pile of folders to Tsunade as she nodded her head and continued to go through the folders and paper work.

"Great, that means you should be able to apply more of your time to getting this work finished." Shizune stated with a smile on her face and a small chuckle as she walked out the door and hearing a book hit the door. "That always makes me laugh. Well I better go get the files on the individuals Tsunade wanted on the team."

*(with Naruto)*

"Naruto, you're a great kisser" Hinata stated as she and Naruto walked down one of the side streets in the outskirts of Konaha. "Well you were the one that was doing all the kissing." Naruto chuckled as Hinata hugged his arm between her very Large bust. Naruto then got somewhat serious, "Hinata…does this mean we are going out? Because I would really like it if we were." Hinata then looked up too Naruto and nodded gently with a blush as the medication was wearing off and she was becoming her shy self again.

"Really? You really want to date me?" Hinata then nodded again and squeezed Narutos arm tighter against herself and smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto grinned and led Hinata to a trail that took them to the top of the hokage monument.

Naruto then sat on the grass next to the edge and patted next to him motioning for her to sit there. Hinata then sat next to him and leaned up against his shoulder and grabbed his arm again but more hesitantly. "Naruto…what do you think of me?" Hinata asked as she turned her head into his shoulder, hiding her face.

Naruto looked down at Hinata then off into the distance at the village. "You're shy and timid and act weak…but your also sweet, sensitive, caring, and I know that deep down you have the will and aggression of a lion and you are one of the strongest Kunoichi in this village and you a very beautiful." Naruto said as he looked down at her again and lifted her chin so he was looking her in her lavender eyes.

Tears welled up in Hinatas eyes as she jumped Naruto again forcing him on his back and kissed him fiercely.

*(hours of cuddling later and random kissing later, now walking Hinata home)*

Naruto walked out of the shop and dropped his henge and grasped Hinatas hand as he handed her a rice ball and continued walking her home. "Thanks Naruto for lunch *Hinata takes a bite of it* you know I love rice balls almost as much as" "cinnamon rolls?" Naruto finished for her and smiled at her oh-so-cute-grin. "How did you know?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"You smell like lavender and cinnamon rolls, and I can very easily get used to it." As Naruto raised his eye brows and grinned. Hinata then gently slapped his shoulder and quickly finished her rice ball as Naruto was finishing his.

Rounding another corner only for Hinata to pull Naruto back and push him against the wall and look around the corner slightly to see the guards of the Hyuga compound not notice there presents. With a sigh of relief and Naruto putting his arms around her, he spoke "What's wrong?" Hinata then looked up to him and said "Can't let my father finds out we are dating *Naruto looks up and lets go of Hinatas waist quickly*…he's probably going to not allow it."

"Allow what, my daughter?" Hiashi spoke scaring the crap out of Hinata, and getting a raised eye brow from the Hyuga clan head. Hinata then lowered her head and looked to the ground.

Naruto, looking at Hinata and then to Hiashi then stepped up next to Hinata and grasped her hand. "That me and Hinata are dating and that she thought you'd disapprove. You're not going to disapprove to something already arranged between two clan heads, right?"

Hiashi tilted his head ever so slightly and then after a few seconds his eyes shot open wide as he now came to the realization that this young man that he was talking too was the late Yondaime Hokages son and that said young man knew his heritage was indeed correct about the arranged marriage between himself and Hinata.

"you are a smart one, Naruto correct? *with a nod from Naruto* you are correct that I would approve of you dating my daughter. I'd also like to talk to you privately sometime soon if that is ok with you? *another nod from Naruto and a small smile* well would you like to come in for some tea?" Hiashi said as his lips curled at the edges as he tried to suppress the smile that was trying to surface.

"I'm sorry but I must decline, I have business to attend too, I was just making sure my girlfriend got home safely, but as seeing you are here I can leave her in your hands. *turning to Hinata* ill see you again soon right?" With a nod from Hinata and a smile Naruto then and kissed her forehead and looked back to Hiashi.

"If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." Naruto bowed only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder. "No need for such things, and welcome back Naruto." Hiashi said as he saw Naruto nod and turn and take off to the roof tops only stopping to look over his shoulder and smile as he disappeared. Wide-eyed Hiashi then put his static mask back on and turned to his daughter. "Congrats on finally telling him." With a smile Hiashi then turned away and walked to the front gate leaving a Hinata with a stunned face. "Come Hinata, you have lots to tell me about Naruto, maybe over tea, yeah that sounds nice."

!END CHAPTER THREE!

NEXT TIME: just to get the point out and for those that keep telling me that things are boring, in the next chapter things are going to heat up with the village and the council. So till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Unbound

I noticed that last chapter, that I didn't name the chapter. so ill make sure to keep naming them.

*AND THE STORY CONTINUES!*

Chapter Four: New beginning, The Namikaze.

Dropping down to a low roof in the middle of the village without making a sound, with 6 puffs there were 7 Narutos standing in a circle all looking at each other. All nodding to each other, all then clones then henged and took off, some together, some alone all heading to a different destination. The real Naruto then dropped to the ground in front of a scroll shop.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto said as he knocked on the door and walked in to find a little old lady sleeping in a chair behind the counter. Gently tapping the counter waking the elderly lady she then looked up to Naruto and propped her arm up on the counter. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

Kind of surprised by how the lady reacted because he was expecting her to yell at him, "Umm yeah, I'd like to buy all your blank scrolls you have." Naruto then pulled out a storage scroll and held it in his hand as the elderly lady looked at him oddly and then got off her chair and went into the back, Naruto could hear her counting the many scrolls. Adding up the mental math quickly Naruto then placed the sealing scroll on the counter and waited for the outrageous price the lady would probably give him.

Naruto then looked around the shop too see so many books and scrolls but one caught his eye in particular. Naruto then walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a book out on investments and he then walked back over to the counter and then bought all the things that he requested and the one simple book on investment and then stored all but the small book into the storage scroll. Naruto then jumped up into a tree and quickly teleporting back to his apartment where he sat there for 15 minutes reading through the book and finishing it quickly. He then sat there for another 5 minutes planning things out and then a knock came on his door and he got up and collected some documents that he placed on the his desk the night before and walked to his door and opened it to find 3 of his clones holding folders of paperwork and passed them all to him as he stored them into another storage scroll and just as we was about to close the door, memories of 2 others.

Quickly teleporting to the top of the Hokage tower and looked down the side to see the many council members just arriving. Making another clone and then jumping over the side just as the clone teleported away, Naruto then clung to the wall just above one of the civilian council members and then dropped behind him as he went in the door. 'Sigh, that was close. Better stay low profile till I'm called in.' Naruto then walked into the building and stood outside the doors of the conference room where the emergency council meeting was presently being held. After about 5 minutes of quietness and then 10 minutes of roaring within the room Narutos clone reappeared next to him and handed him a few documents then dispelled itself as the doors swung open and Anko motioned for Naruto to enter with a smirk on her face.

*(15 minutes before, Tsunade)*

Looking around at the many faces of the village council, after about 5 minutes Tsunade then stood up, "I now call this emergency council meeting to order as of now. It has come to my attention that we have a clansmen and heir at that, that does not like how his family's name has been discarded and forgotten in not only his absents but in all of his life as he grew up in this very village."

Getting raised eyebrows from everyone, someone of the civilian council then raised his hand, "Hokage, if I may ask, which clan is this and who are you referring too?"

Tsunade then smirked and looked from face to face. "Everyone in this room already knows both names as they are very famous. One name is Namikaze *everyone looked at Tsunade with wide eyes* and the other is…Uzumaki."

Immediately the room was in up roar as the two sides of the council were arguing over the name of Uzumaki. The civilian side was shouting that this was all a scam by Naruto while the ninja side was telling them to shut the hell up so they could get the whole story and actually know what's going on.

After 10 minutes of the arguing, Tsunade then focused chakra into her throat and shouted for silence and motioned for Anko to bring Naruto in. With a smirk on her face she then opened the double doors and brought Naruto in and motioned to the podium in the middle of the room and he moved over to it and stood there and places the huge file that he brought in with him and placed him on the podium and smiled.

"Good morning, I'm going to assume that the reason why I've been called here is because lady hokage has informed you that I wish to join my two" Naruto didn't finish as one of the civilian council members stood up throwing there chair to the floor and screaming at the top of her lungs and pointed a accusing finger at Naruto.

"Shut up you abomination. We all know that you are not related to a clan." With nods of all the civilian side of the council she then continued, "we know because no one in this entire village has the same last name."

With a frown Naruto then stood up straighter and crossed his arms as so many different comebacks shot through his brain. "you haven't done any homework in all the years of your life have you? Because if you had done so, you'd know that first of all Uzumaki come from the now destroyed whirlpool, the clan was then scattered around the great nations, and then if you *opening his folder and pulling a picture of the Forth hokage and passes it to the ninja side first* Minato Namikaze and I look almost exactly the same, and if you look at these medical charts *glaring at the civilian side of the council* that I procured from the hospital since my new promotion allowed me to do so."

At the mention of a promotion the negative feelings in the room could be felt even though it wasn't KI. Before anything could be shouted at the blonde sannin, Tsunade then said in a stern voice that she promoted him herself. Naruto then passed the medical data around the ninja side first and satisfied at their nods of approval he then continued. "as all of you can see that I'm related to the fourth hokage himself, and if you look at these documents as well *Naruto then passed another set of papers around and with a smirk upon seeing the shocked faces all around the room*as you can see, these documents are from the daimyo, these are investment statement that are for the Uzumaki name."

The room was deathly quiet at this point. All eyes on Naruto, even the civilian side were silent, pondering all the deeds done to the young man that now stood in front of them. Hiashi then stood up, "Are you telling us…that you own 45% of this village's financial infrastructure?" Naruto nodded.

"Since my father sank most of his money into stocks in almost every financial sector of this village and my mother did so as well, I should have been at least treated decently as a child. *pauses for a few seconds* I request that I get the Namikaze compound that was take from my family." At this point the civilian side of the council was fuming, one of the wealthiest civilians in the room then stood up "you have no right coming in here and demanding the Namikaze estate, not only that but the entire place was locked down so tight by the fourth hokage that not even the best demolition squads could penetrate its walls and no one is willing to jump the walls because the fear of the fourths great mastery of sealing and mechanical ingenuity." said person then crossed their arms and smiled triumphantly.

"well did any of them have any Namikaze blood coursing through their veins to unlock the blood seal on the front gate and the key to said gate or the front door?" Naruto asked while bringing out a key ring with a few sets of keys on it and dangling it in the air in front of him for all too see. "not only that but I also have the deed that was in my fathers will that the third gave to Jiraiya days before the invasion. So I am the rightful owner of the Namikaze compound. And as for the Namikaze clan, I'm going to bring it back and I request the Clan Restoration Act be placed on the Namikaze clan. That is that last of my requests…at least for the time being."

Hiashi then raised his hand and Tsunade gave him proper permission to speak. "I move to call all of said topics to vote." Shikaku then seconded the motion. Tsunade then smiled at Naruto and said with a smile on her face, "all in favor of restoring the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and combining them under the Namikaze name, and putting the Namikaze name under the clan restoration act, say I. all who oppose say nay." One by one all of the ninja side of the council agreed and all of the civilian side disagreed. Naruto then shot his hand up. Startled by the sudden blur, "yes Naruto?"

"I call into effect rule 287 section 4 subsection 7, if a vote comes to a draw in tally then a coin shall be flipped, the I vote shall be heads and the nay vote shall be tails, and as hokage, lady Tsunade, you shall do the coin flip" Naruto then smiled and relaxed. All looked to Shikaku as he pulled out a book and searched through it and then after some time looked to Tsunade and nodded. "Well since it has been enacted I shall flip *Tsunade then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small coin* this coin." She then proceeded to flip it into the air and catch it.

"The motion passes. *Tsunade then showed the coin to both sides of the council* Naruto, as now acting clan head you are now part of the ninja council. You will also have your compound returned to you and all clan accounts shall be now accessible to you at all time. I now adjourn this meeting." Tsunade said as she then stood up and walked over to Naruto and smiled at him. In a hushed voice, "you have 24 hours to be free of all duties but till then, you are free as a bird." Naruto then heard his name from behind and turned to see Hiashi smiling *(oh crap he's smiling never so that one coming jk I did XD)* "congratulations Naruto, I look forward to our chat later." With a nod Naruto then walked out the door with Tsunade.

*(5 minutes later, in front of the hokage tower)*

Naruto waved to Tsunade as she just entered the hokage tower and turned to leave only to see a lot of pink hair. Shaking his head he then looked down to see Sakura hugging him tightly with his feet dangling off the ground. Naruto then patted her head. "Good to see you Sakura. How's it been going?" Naruto asked as she put him back down on the ground and swung her arm back behind her back grabbing her other arms elbow.

"It's good, and it's good to see that you back and healthy. Hopefully you didn't get any bad habits from that perv of a teacher Jiraiya." Sakura said as she circled around Naruto, looking him up and down quickly, while also stealthily scanning him with an analysis medical jutsu.

"Don't worry, I didn't get any bad habits that's not befitting a proper ninja, also if u didn't notice, I got a new scar right under my right shoulder blade, all I can say is that it hurt like a bitch when I got it." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her back in front of him. Amused by the shock on Sakuras face, probably from him noticing the analysis jutsu.

"Before you ask, I felt your chakra fluctuate and its been a while since you've seen me and that last time I knew you were studying to be a medic-nin. I know the same jutsu as you…but I'm stealthier then you are. And you should get you knuckle checked. Looks like you cracked it during practice today." Naruto said as a grin split his face as Sakuras jaw dropped from his observations. Naruto then hugged Sakura and then placed his hand on her shoulder starting to walk by.

"Where you going Naruto? I just got to see you" Sakura asked as she grabbed Narutos wrist and stopped him mind thought. Turning to her again Naruto then stared at her for a second. "Something has come up and I have to deal with it really quickly and it can't wait." Sakura then frowned and then sighed in defeat. "well at least be at Ichiraku Ramen tonight at 9, I heard you were back yesterday and I was going to throw you a welcome back party but by the time I was free it was too late in the evening. So it's a welcome back dinner on me. *Naruto nodded and then turned away only to hear his name again* and Naruto, Welcome back." With a smile, Naruto then disappeared from sight leaving a dumbfounded Sakura on the steps to the hokage tower.

*(Back at Narutos apartment)*

Naruto appeared at what was one his door to his apartment only to find it completely shattered in from what could only be a dozen focus charge paper bombs, quickly drawing a kunai and getting into a ready position only to squint his eyes at a sudden flash. BOOM!

A huge cloud of smoke and fire rose into the air as Narutos apartment exploded in a blaze of glory for the ninja that was crouched on a roof top across the way, with a sadistic grin across his face he then crawled back a little and stood up to admire the bellowing smoke. "That will teach that fucking demon to kill my brother all those years ago." Seconds passed as civilians started to crowd around the burning building as hoot and howler at the sight before them.

"Humm, you too must have been close to have the guts to blow up that crappy apartment." Someone said from behind him, the man with a grin on his face then looked over his shoulder only for the blood to drain from his face upon seeing Naruto with his hand in his pocket, yawning. "So it is your chakra that matches. Well as a ninja of Konaha, I place you under arrest for attempted murder, disorderly conduct, and attempted murder of a superior officer." Naruto then slammed his open palm against the man's abdomen and the man disappeared just as Naruto would if he were to teleport away. Standing up straight again and sighing as he watched his old apartment burn.

Minutes later joinin started to arrive and put the blaze out as Naruto stood by and watched it burn to the ground. Watching in wonderment, Naruto watched as the flames danced before his eyes and imagines played in his head. Suddenly Naruto felt arms wrap around his waist and Naruto zoned back in to see the fire almost out and the crowd almost complete gone. Naruto then looked over his shoulder and saw raven blue hair. Smiling, he then undid Hinatas hands and turned around to see her crying. Hugging her tight he then lifted her off the ground while Naruto was standing straight up face to face with Hinata.

"Hinata, don't cry *Hinata then sobbed some more* please don't cry." Naruto then looked her in the eyes and saw all the worry in her eyes. 'She probably saw the smoke and the fire and came running.' Naruto though as he placed her back on the ground and hugged her close once again. After a while Naruto then let her go and started to walk with her aimlessly around the village while they held hands, all until Narutos brain popped out a reminder that he had to go to Ichiraku Ramen for a welcome back party.

"Hey Hinata *Naruto looked to Hinata as she looked to him* would u like to go to Ichiraku Ramens? Sakura wanted me there at 9 because she wanted to welcome me back, I'd love it if you were there to welcome me back as well." Naruto smiled as Hinata rubbed her nose and smiled and nodded, so they turned around and started to walk to the ramen stand even if it was a little early.

*(25 minutes later, 8:30 PM)*

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand around the park for the fourth time that was only a block from the ramen stand, Hinata then looked up at the rising moon and smiled. She felt so strong right now with Naruto at her side, as long as it was just her and him she could be the strongest girl in the world. That world came, where she was alone with Naruto cracked as she heard her name in a voice that was not Narutos.

"Hinata…Naruto!" shouted Kiba as he ran up to the couple as Naruto let go of Hinatas to shake Kibas hand with a toothy grin. Kiba then looked to Hinata "Hey beautiful. *Kiba then walked over to Hinata and got to close because Hinata covered her chest in a protective manner and backed away a little* how are you this fine night?" Naruto, seeing this grasped Kibas shoulder, slide his hand on Hinatas upper shoulder and pulled Kiba away from Hinata and gently pulled him along will with his other hand motioned for Hinata to stay and head to the restaurant ahead of him. Hinata, getting the signal slide into the shadows of a bush disappeared from sight.

"So how's it going Kiba, anything change anything new happen?" Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata disappear, and then looked back to Kiba to lessen his smile into a small one and walk Kiba in the opposite direction talking about how Kibas clan has been doing so well and that he got the new fastest time for the Konahas track record. At the last comment Naruto laughed hard and gave a jab at Kibas ego, saying that would change and soon.

Looking to his watch slowly for Kiba to see that he did, "well Kiba it's been a nice chat but I have to go, I got a date to get too and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." Kiba then smiled "one day back and you already have a date? Damn, what's your secret? Joking well I understand, got to keep the ladies happy. Well ill just hang out with Hinata then. What do you say babe?" Kiba then turned around to see that said woman wasn't there only to look back to Naruto only to find him gone as well. Quickly looked around to find himself in the middle of the city with only one old lady looking at him then walked back into her house muttering something about stupid kids and their antics.

*(with Hinata)*

Hinata arrived only moments before Sakura arrived. Smiling and waving at each other, "how's it going Hinata? And I didn't think you be out this late, especially at this time a night." Sakura then looked around then back to Hinata and smiled. "Usually I'm not but I was invited by my boyfriend, he's getting rid of Kiba, you know how he is around me." Sakura nodded then looked to Hinata with a raised eye brow. "Wait when did you get a boyfriend? And who is he…and I thought you loved Naruto?"

At that every second Naruto appeared right behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her and made her epp. Naruto then kissed her cheek and this made Sakura blush and laugh a little. "Congrats you two, I'm glad you too got together finally. *motioning them inside* so tell me everything Hinata." Hinata then smiled and told them how everything went and how it was a little quick in the beginning but there going to try to slow it down…unless hormones got in their way, at that statement Naruto blushed a nice red color and quickly scarfed down another bowl of miso soup and ordered another. Hinata and Sakuras, seeing that only giggled and finished their first bowl as Naruto finished his third.

"So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata as a woman?" at this Naruto blushed again and finished what was in his mouth and then looked to Hinata on the other side of him and stared at her for a few seconds. "well I really like her, she's caring, she's strong willed when she's determined, and I believe she, if she pushes herself, can be the strongest woman in the who village. I admire her." He then then leaned over and kissed Hinatas cheek again only for Hinata to kiss his lips and wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as she slide her tongue across his lips and then into a battle for dominance between the two with their tongues.

After about a minute Sakura got the hint that Hinata was giving and decided to take her leave. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow hopefully. Have a good night *just as she was walking out she then leaned back in* oh and use protection." At that reference Naruto then broke the kiss and breathed in Hinatas sweet cinnamon roll and lavender scent only to kiss Hinata softly again and look to where Sakura was seated to see the money for the bill. Smiling Naruto then grabbed Hinata around the waist and stood them both up. "Are you ready to go?" Hinata looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where are we going?" "That's up to you to choose." Naruto said as he leaned in and grinned when Hinata closed her eyes expecting a kiss only for her to wait a few seconds and then opened her eyes to see Naruto kiss her softly.

Breaking the kiss, "So where too?" Naruto grinned as he looked at the bliss on Hinatas face and waited for her to come back to reality, seconds later Hinata shook her head and looked down with a very shy blush. "I think you should take me home for the time being, that and I can ask father if you can stay the night in the guest bedroom next to mine." Hinata smiled as she felt Naruto nod and felt a pulling feeling and looked up to see that they were right in the same place where Naruto and herself stood earlier that day, just around the corner to the main gate to the compound.

"W-when did we?" Hinata stammered out and looked around. Naruto then held her hand and walked her to the Compound gate and stopped when the gate guards stood in the way. "You can't come in here you demon." The older of the two guards snarled out as he took a step closer and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Let go of Lady Hinata before I slice your hand off and burn it." The older of the two spoke again as he grasped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"What are you two doing? *Hinata pushed the guards away and stood between Naruto and them* get my father this instant." The guards looked as if it was the first time seeing Hinata this brave. Quickly the younger of the two nodded his head and bowed in respect and ran into the compound before the older one could catch him. The man then looked to Naruto and drew his sword. "The council declared that if he were to ever set foot on Hyuga ground, to slice his head off and burn it. It will be my pleasure to do so." The man then leaped forward and drew his sword back and prepared to swing only to stop and fall to the ground.

Hiashi jogged to the cry of pain at the front gate only to smile as he saw Hinata standing in front of Naruto with her doijutsu activated while in the family taijutsu stance with the experienced gate guard on the floor twitching and drooling as his nerves were misfiring all over his body. Clapping with satisfaction, Hiashi then walked over to the young couple. "Hinata you remind me of your mother so much. She was so caring and she was so willing to protect anyone precious to her. That includes you and your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Unbound

To be fair, the CRA (clan restoration act) isn't all about harems. It's a set of rule that allow the clan many methods to flourish. Not just tons of wives. It's a set of rule breakers that make the clan pay less on things so that money can go other places and also this is japan were talking about, the population is extremely high. This act allows you to have more than the set amount of kids (usually one because the one child policy), that and this also gives the Namikaze clan more room to work with when it comes to government activities such as missions and in Narutos case since he's a clan head and a sannin, this gives him the ability to go on missions and still be an active ninja in the village. That is the reason for the CRA that I was thinking about; I don't plan on any love triangles, there Might be mistresses (I'm following the cannon as close as possible so Shion may or may not be in the story, I'm still thinking about it.) only to increase the Namikaze clan but that's it. And sorry for taking so long, ive been getting lots of xbox 360 games and I really like playing the xbox, I also got a job and its a lot of work, I'll try to keep it up tho.

Chapter Five:

'Wind whipping through my hair?' Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was flying at a man with a huge gourd shaped fan sword blocking all but the right side of his head, showing one eye. The same eye Sasuke had. Everything was muffled; the man swung his sword around himself toward Naruto. 'Damn at the sight of things, he's going to slice me in half.' Closing his eyes, breathing in a slow breath and focusing on the seal on Hinatas shoulder that he placed only earlier that night before walking with Kiba; feeling the chakra leave him and activation of the seal within the seal on his stomach. Still feeling the wind Naruto opened his eyes after a few seconds only to widening his eyes because he didn't move from his course in the least only to teleport behind the man and stabbing the man in the spine, killing him instantly only to look down to see the blade of a ninja-to sticking from his chest.

Bolting up right, hollering in pain and agony, still feeling the sword in his chest only to look down to see no sword, no damage; only his one scar from Sasuke. Breathing hard, looking up to see Hinata in a very revealing night gown and panties, worry etched on her face, Naruto then looked around to see that he was in Hinatas room only in loose shorts. Looking back up to Hinata that was now moving to hug him, "Naruto what happened? *Hinata hugged him tight* are you going to be ok?"

Still kind of shaking from the ghost sword to his chest, "yeah I'll be fine; ill…I just had a bad dream. How did I get in here?" Naruto then got out of bed and held Hinata close. "You teleported to my bed waking me up and you started to twitch and then you just shot up screaming. What happened in your dream?" Naruto then looked around thinking about telling her only to give in and tell her all about his dream as she sat there in his arms listening to the whole thing quietly.

Hinata stood up and then leaned in front of Naruto and kissed his forehead, only to sit on his lap and kiss him, she then rest her head on his shoulder, hugging him close. "Okay Naruto, I'll keep you safe and I'll make sure that if this happened, I'll be right there next to you." Hinata then pushed Naruto back on her bed and got off and laid beside him cuddled up to his side and fell back to sleep.

After an hour Naruto decided that he just couldn't sleep, so he got up without waking Hinata, teleported to his stuff in the other room and got dressed and walk around the halls for a while. He was passing too large double doors when he felt a chakra spike from within only to hear Hiashi call his name from the other side. Opening the doors, Naruto then saw Hiashi sitting at what could only be his office desk and just starting to go through what looked to be the clan financial plan.

"Can't sleep?" Hiashi spoke as he looked at another document only to put it down and motion for Naruto to sit in the chair across from him. "No." Naruto said as he sat down and laid his head back on the chair back. "Well now is the time to have that talk Hiashi."

Hiashi looked at Naruto and crossed his hands over his desk. "Yes I see that it is an appropriate time to have that discussion…but it's not really a discussion, more of a statement. I knew your father well, he has helped all the clans many times and there is a great deal of debt to be paid to your family. So to that I say that if you ever…and I mean EVER need anything. Just ask and I will see what I can do. That is a promise from me as a clan head, and I recommend you talk to the other clan heads as well, they all have something to say to you now that your 18 and Thirds laws are now abolished."

Naruto looked at Hiashi for a few silent moments and then smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that and I'll make sure to talk to the other clan heads a.s.a.p. Well is there anything else?" Naruto stood as Hiashi stood up and walked around his desk to shake Narutos hand. "I know you like Hinata, take good care of her. And you'll always have my support. Have you noticed that I'm a shadow clone yet? *Naruto nodded* well on your way out will you turn the lights off, the real me won't be up for a few more hours." Hiashi then smiled and puffed out of existence.

Naruto doing as told turned the lights off and walked out only to go back up to Hinatas room and wrote a note telling her that he would see her later, he then grabbed her stuffed fox animal and placed the note and the fox together where he was laying before. He then walked out of the room and teleported to a park where he walked around and sat in the park for a few hours till the sun rose. At least that is what he planned when he felt many memories flow too him from a clone that was stored in a scroll that he gave to gaara before he left the sand village to continue his training with Jiraiya.

Instantly teleporting to the hokage mansion and knocking rather hard on the front door. Minutes later Shizune open the door while rubbing one of her eyes. Seeing Naruto she then let out a sigh. "Naruto, do you have any idea what time it is? It's three in the morning." Naruto stared at her coldly, "it's an A class emergency, I must speak with the hokage." Upon hearing that it's an emergency shizune then brought Naruto into the foyer and rushed up to get Tsunade. Minutes later Tsunade in only her sleeping gown and a long robe walked into the foyer and stood in front of Naruto with her arms crossed.

"What's the emergency Naruto, and it better be worth getting me up to I'm going to be reconsidering a lot of things." Feeling the cold glare Naruto was giving her, Tsunade felt the severity of the situation. "The Kazekage was attacked and abducted, I only know because I had left some shadow clones with him in a storage scroll and a clone was just destroyed by an akatsuki member. The akatsuki are back on the move. I need your permission to move out. I'd like to take Kakashi and Sakura. Have team guy on standby so that if I come back and request help, they will be ready." Tsunade nodded to all the requests and wrote out the orders while Naruto stood by and waited patiently. Tsunade finished the order forms and handed them to Naruto, "this is a S-rank mission, I'm tasking you with it because you have more information presently then anyone in the village and you are the fastest to get there. Move out." Naruto then nod, made a clone and both teleport away. Tsunade then yawned and went back to her room while telling shizune to go back to bed because team guy won't be back till morning.

*(Kakashis apartment)*

Naruto knocked hard on Kakashis door and waited till Kakashi opened the door with his hair flat on one side and shooting straight out on the other. "Get dressed, S-rank mission from the hokage at my request. You, Sakura and I are to head to Sunagakure and assist in the return of the Kazekage. Ill brief you and Sakura in 10 minutes at the hokage tower gate." Kakashi only nodded and went back into his apartment to get dressed and packed. Naruto then teleported to Hokage tower gate only to get the memories of his clones' interactions with Sakura at her apartment. Five minutes had passed when Kakashi had arrived with a small pack strapped to his back and a bottle of water in hand as he placed it in a pocket on the side of the bag. Seconds later Sakura arrived in a similar fashion but had a bigger bag that was filled with medical supplies.

"Alright, I'll be acting as team leader, the Akatsuki are on the move again and they just kidnapped the Kazekage after destroying parts of Sunagakure, we are to head out and track and if possible, capture the Akatsuki alive and bring the Kazekage back. The aggressor was one of a pair that was sent out to obtain the one-tailed demon raccoon. The one that attacked is an S-rank missing-nin named Deidara from Iwagakure. I couldn't see who the other ninja was before both left with Gaara. I have clones tracking them as we speak. Team guy will be on stand-by for us if we can't take them. We will be going to Sunagakure first because Kankurō was poisoned and needs your attention Sakura, as for Kakashi and I; we will take out the two akatsuki members with Sakura on standby at the medical center. Understood?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with a somewhat disbelieving face only to look back to Naruto. "But don't you think that we would be more effective as a team?" Naruto then looked at Kakashi and then to Sakura and sighed, "Sakura, I want you on standby because I'll get gaara away from them and hand him off to you and then take on an akatsuki member one-on-one while Kakashi takes the other, hopefully taking them both down. The chance of gaara getting further injured in this scenario is slimmer than if we went and stayed as a team for the whole mission and if at any point in the mission, I can retrieve you and you can assist in either conflict. Our main priority is the retrieval of the Kazekage, capturing one of both akatsuki is secondary. Understood?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura nodded and Naruto then nodded to them and grasped their shoulders and told them to hold the breath, once both complied they then felt sick and disoriented to a degree and looked around to find themselves now in from of the main gate for Sunagakure. Both looked to Naruto with shocked faces. "How….when…Naruto how did you do that?" Sakura asked as Naruto started to walk to the main gate and got clearance to enter the village.

"I can travel any amount of distance instantly because my family jutsu." Naruto said as he handed the ninja certified guest pass for the village to both Kakashi and Sakura. "The jutsu is called the flying thunder god, it takes minimal chakra to teleport from one place to another but if you have to teleport with another person then the chakra amount used is much higher. The jutsu user is bombarded with radiation, my family had a natural immunity to the radiation, don't worry, it's only me that the radiation goes too because I'm the one that cast the jutsu. Because of the fox, my body absorbs the radiation and converts it to chakra so I'm using chakra only to move one place to another and then getting the same chakra out of it, I can manipulate the seal to let more radiation in if I wanted and boost my chakra but that would put others at risk. Now back to the mission. Kakashi, I want you to make a clone use your renowned ninja skills and find the traitor that let them into the village *Kakashi did so and the clone took to work*, Sakura, head to the medical center where Kankurō is and treat him. Kakashi, you with me, Move out."

Sakura then took off to the medical center with only one glance to the two, Naruto then grasped Kakashis shoulder again and teleported away.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Unbound

Chapter Six:

Naruto and Kakashi appeared before two of Narutos clones and looked around. "Where are they?" Naruto asked only for one of his clones puffed out of existence and the other to motion Kakashi forward. Both ran forward only to come to the edge of a clearing to see the two akatsuki members nearly motionless in the middle of the field. Kakashi blinked a few time and was about to move forward to further assess the situation only for Naruto to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. My clones have put up a time barrier around the clearing. They sprung the trap as the enemy entered without alerting them." Naruto said as Kakashi looked around to see Narutos special kunai in the ground all around the clearing. "I'll go in, get gaara and take care of the enemy. Then ill transfer gaara back to the village medical center. Be prepared just in case, I don't want them to get loose." Kakashi nodded and got into a readied stance as Naruto started to glow and moved into the barrier at a normal pace and jogged up to the large hump backed one and placed his hand on his back only for him to disappear. Kakashi was startled by the disappearance but refocused on the task at hand.

Naruto jumped up onto the winged clay creature and placed his hand on Deidras back and he disappeared in the same fashion. Naruto then lifted his fist into the air and whistled as he brought his hand back down swiftly, signaling his clones to cancel the barrier. As soon as the barrier fell the clay creature started to decay and Naruto pulled gaara from the body and landed on the ground safely all in one swift motion. Narutos clone then motioned Kakashi forward and puffed out of existence.

"Well that was easier than I thought. When did you learn to make barriers, let alone barriers that slowed time to a halt within?" Kakashi asked as he jogged up to Naruto and the unconscious gaara.

Naruto looked to Kakashi and shrugged his shoulders as he placed Gaara gently on the ground. "Actually from what memories I got from me clones, it came to me on the fly, and it doesn't stop time, it only slows it way down." Naruto checked Gaaras pulse and sighed in relief as he felt a strong steady pulse. "Gaara is going to make it but we better get him to the medical center quickly, put your hand on my shoulder and I'll get us back there." Kakashi did as told and felt the shift of teleportation but didn't feel sick like the time before.

The trio appeared in the same location they left and made off to the medical center. Upon avival to the facility, gaara was immediately checked into the high security section and examined by the many doctors there. Naruto and Kakashi then made their way to the section that Sakura was in to find here administering some drugs to Kankurō who was awake and looked like he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Lay back down u dim-wit, you're still recovering from the poisons minimized effects." Sakura said as she pushed Kankurō back down into his bed and handed him his medication. Sakura turned to leave only to find Naruto and Kakashi standing in the door way. "So u guys didn't need my help then?" Sakura said as she looked to Naruto. "the Kazekage is here and safe, the two akatsuki are detained and in my custody and ill hand them over…oh yah he's still there" getting a 'what you talking about' look from all the occupants of the room, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sleepishly "the guy that burnt my apartment down, I detained him and forgot to hand him over to the interrogation division. Ill hand him and the two akatsuki over to them when we get back." Naruto then smiled at Kankurō and walked over to him.

"How's It going? Haven't seen you in like a year." Naruto shook Kankurōs hand as Kankurō smiled. "It's been going, yah about that long. So how did your training go, you finish it?" "Yah, I got the kitsune sage training finished and I have complete control of the Kuuybis chakra under control. I can't tell you anymore because it would be a breach of security but I think you understand. So yah, I also got my father's estate so I have a place to live. When I get back, I'll be able to check it out." Everyone was shocked to hear that Naruto has complete control of the Kuuybis chakra, and how he said it so casually, that's what threw them off the most.

"Did you say you have complete control of the Kuuybi?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her for a second then shook his head. "We can talk about this later where its more appropriate. Tsunade might want to hear it too, and I don't want to have to explain it more than once." Naruto half smiled. "Well I believe this mission is a mission accomplished so I'm going to get a signature from one of the village elders and meet back up with you and Kakashi later, ok?" Naruto said as he walked over to the door and stood at the entrance waiting for some sign of an okay. With a nod from Kakashi, Naruto walked out of the hospital and to the Kage tower with many things from his clan all the way too his future with Hinata, the later of those thoughts made Naruto smile a big cheesy grin.

The rest of the day went by quicker then Naruto would have thought and was waiting for Kakashi to finish reporting his findings to Gaara as they were standing at the front entrance of the sand village. "Well thank you all for coming to my rescue and for saving my brother. It is good seeing you again Naruto and I hope we can meet again but on more…welcoming terms." Gaara gave a faint smile as he shook Narutos hand firmly. "I agree, next time I'll treat you to some ramen. But in the meantime…don't get yourself kidnapped again. I've set up another beacon scroll, but that doesn't mean that I won't take my sweet time next time." Smiling his signature smile, Naruto then softened a bit. "Farewell Naruto, till we meet again." "Same to you my friend." And with that Naruto then turned to Kakashi and Sakura and grasped their shoulders to disappear in an instant.

*(Konaha)*

Naruto and company appeared right at the gate shocking many people around them. "Alright, ill check us in and then you all can head your separate ways." Naruto said as he walked over to the gate house and gave the guard the papers to enter the village and moments later walked back to Kakashi and Sakura. "Alright, you're free to go; I'll head to the Kage tower and inform Tsunade of what happened. Oh yah, you guys wanted to know about Kuuybi, well follow me to the Kage tower." And with that, team seven took off to see Tsunade in silence.

The distance covered was short and when team seven arrived in the hokage office they met the grumpy face of Danzo as he was just leaving the office. "Team seven, come in please?" Tsunade spoke from inside. Team seven walked in and stood at attention and gave their field report of what happen. "And that's what happened; I have both akatsuki members within a space time bubble that I made that I call the void. I also have the man that burnt my apartment down in there as well but in a different layer." Tsunade, to say the least was surprised and stunned at how fast the mission took and how easy Naruto made everything with his space time manipulation. "so in short…you saved the Kazekage, captured not one but two akatsuki members by yourself only using about 14 clones and you finished a double A rank mission in *looks at her watch* roughly 12 hours?" Tsunade said a little shocked. Kakashi Sakura nodded as Naruto said correct.

"Damn. If I need something done quickly then I'll call you." Tsunade said as she looked down at the mission statement and stamped a seal of approval and handed a copy of the document back to Naruto and a copy too both Kakashi and Sakura. "Naruto also has more information for you that you might find interesting to say the least." Kakashi chimed in and moved to the door and applied the security seal to the office. "Only thing to shock me now is if you got Jiraiya to stop being a perv and also stopped writing those stupid books." Naruto only took a step forward. "The news that I'd like to tell you is that I have complete control of the Kuuybis chakra. And before you say anything, it's not the Kuuybi that I have control of, it's her chakra." Kakashi broke in, "Are you telling us that the Kuuybi is a girl?" Narutos only action was to shush Kakashi with a few waves of his hand, "let me finish…yes the Kuuybi is a girl and as a master of the chakra of Kuuybi, it allows me two different levels of chakra release other than the nine different tailed forms. As you know there are nine different tailed forms, the other two are different, one is a form I'd like to call anbu mode that covers my whole body with super dense chakra clock like the four tailed mode without the tails but it has chakra armor that come in the shape of bones like the Kuuybi that form to my body, it also creates a mask for me and is undetectable even if all the armor is made from super dense chakra, hence the name anbu mode."

The room was so silent that you could hear a fly outside the room. "And the other mode?" Tsunade spoke after she recovered from the many thoughts of what anbu mode could mean for Konaha. Naruto smiled, "the other mode was only achieved after I completed sage training and don't get shocked by this but after I released Kuuybi from her cage. Before any of you talk, she is still contained within the seal but her chakra is completely under control, it was the reason why I took the kitsune sage training in the first place. As for the Kuuybi, she helps me with whatever I need, she's actually very nice. She improves my reaction time and is a very helpful research partner. As for the chakra mode, it's a modification of my kitsune sage mode, so I just dubbed it as sage mode. It makes it look like I'm wearing a sage coat and I glow a kind of yellow flame-ish color. In this mode, I can project Kuuybi as pure chakra and even use a tail beast bomb. It gives me boost in every way. Honestly, I didn't know but Kuuybis chakra gives off a lot of life energy so if I were to give off energy, it heals injuries and I could grow plants but only from where the chakra touches so if say I placed my hand on your desk, *Naruto does so and a little sprout of a limb appears after he lifted his hand* well it speaks for itself."

Everyone was absolutely speechless. Shock covered everyone's faces and Tsunade was leaning back in her chair and almost fell back but caught herself and shook the shock from her form. "Is there more? Because if there is then my mind will be blown." Naruto shook his head even though he had great many things still up his sleeve that would blow their minds out the back of their heads. "Actually if I may, I'd like to take my leave so I can head over to my clan compound and get started cleaning it up." With only a nod from Tsunade, Naruto left after deactivation the security seal leaving a room with silence and a lot of shock.

* * *

I know I haven't been working on this much, but I have so work, ill keep working, so happy thanksgiving and ill load what I got.


End file.
